6th Grade Journal
by spatzi98
Summary: Please note that this is NOT a Percy Jackson fanfic. Although, it does include some mentions of PJO characters. I stumbled upon a journal that my old language arts teacher had me write back in 6th grade. Enjoy!
1. Exposition

Friday, April 08, 2011 (edit. Thursday, November 24, 2011)

Dear Whoever,

Today, I stumbled upon a journal that my old Language Arts teacher had me write back in 6th grade. The words would be hard to make out for a normal person, but not surprising at all I managed to decode the ancient lost text. So, I read through the entire journal in about 30 minutes and it made me laugh because I was so messed up back then. I really thought that this old jumble of crude handwriting and doodles stuck between two pieces of flimsy cardboard bounded by curved metal was very amusing, so I have decided to rewrite the entire thing on here.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> THIS REWRITE MAY CONTAIN **SOMEWHAT ADULT THEMES**, A **CRAZY MAD** CHILD ON **CRACK**, RAMBLING, MAY CAUSE **OVERALL RAPE OF THE MIND,** AND MAYBE SOME 4th GRADE **SWEARING**. OH JOY. -_-

**Note: This probably won't really be a rewrite because I will be keeping all the bad grammar and misspellings. XD **

* = Explanation


	2. August 19, 2009

August 19, 2009 Fearful Tour Part 1

It is 10:00 PM on the dot. Every country music fan in New York is gathered in town square waiting for Taylor Swift to come out on stage. This was Taylor's first stop on her Fearless tour and she is a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>August 20, 2009 Fearful Tour Part 2<p>

"I don't think I can do this." Taylor panicked. "I'm sure you will do fine." Taylor's mother reassured her. Taylor went out on stage and listened to the crowd roar. That night Taylor sang her heart and put on her best show yet. All thanks to her mother.

* * *

><p>*That was basically a short two-shot I wrote about Taylor Swift. I was pretty obsessed with her at that age.<p> 


	3. August 21, 2009

August 21, 2009

If I found $100 I would probably give it to a needy family. I would do that because some people aren't as lucky as my family is. Even if I'm not helping all families, at least I can help one.

* * *

><p>*Okay, so Mr. C planned out this thing where some days we would free write and other days we would answer a question he had up on the board. So throughout this journal you'll see entries like this and others of me just rambling about random sh!t. ,<p>

Aug 23, 2009

If I could I would choose to be the smartest kid in my school. I would choose to be that because popularity is cliché and meaningless unless your friend are your _friends_. Also you have your whole life to make friends but only one chance to be top of your class. That is why I would want to be intelligent.

* * *

><p>*It surprises me that this was my view on academics and friendship back then because now I really cherish all my true friends AND I strive for knowledge.<p>

Aug 25, 2009

Today I went outside and the boogie man who lives on Baker Lane and he told me a story about a princess dieing. Now I have nightmares and cry to my mommy. Also today I watched a horror movie and I dreamt if ne getting back at the boogie man for giving me bad dreams. In the end the boogie man was never seen again.

* * *

><p>*Don't confuse this entry with gibberish because it is all true.<p>

Aug 26, 2009

There once was a princess named Sarah and she had a mean older brother. He would always take her stuff and tell everyone her deepest darkest secrets. So one day she went to a evil witch named Casey and asked her to make a vile of hair tonic. That night the princess poured the tonic all over her slumbering brother. The next day the prince woke up and found himself covered in hair head to tow. His mother the queen came in with breakfast but she miss took her son as some monster. So she ran her son out of her kingdom and the hairy prince swore he would take his revenge.

* * *

><p>*I actually don't think this one was half-bad. The commas could use some work (there were none -_-*), but that isn't too bad.<p> 


	4. August 27, 2009  August 32?, 2009

Aug 27, 2009

The creepy spider crawled into a sleeping bag. The next morning a girl woke up to find eggs in her bag. "Well, you've always wanted siblings." The wise cracking dad joked

* * *

><p>*This actually made me chuckle a little bit. I don't know where I got it from either I got it from T.V. or it happened to me when camping. I can just see my dad saying this to me. XD<p>

Aug 28, 2009

I would pick the Easter Bunny because Easter was ruined for me last year. My uncle was in jail so we had to pay his bail with our holiday money. That is why I want the easter bunny to be real and why I want my uncle to be on the right path.

* * *

><p>*Yep, my deadbeat uncle ruined my childhood wonder for me. First, it was the Easter Bunny and after that Santa, the Great Pumpkin, Michael Jackson, and Jesus. I was just kidding with a couple of those, I still believe in the Great Pumpkin. :P<p>

Aug 31, 2009

I would ask my dad for money because he is very easy going. He is also gullible, but is a leader. My dad is very giving and kind.

* * *

><p>*Did you see how I tried to make this sound like a compliment to my dad at the end? I'm such a brown-noser. :(<p>

Aug 32, 2009

Today I killed Haley and stuffed her. Then I killed Annabeth and married Percy. After that I had an affair with Luke. Later on Haley came back to life and shot me. Suddenly the magical ghost frog came and revived me. Then I learned the moral of the story. Never kill your friends… or marry Percy. Later that night I stabbed Megan. Here we go again!

* * *

><p>*Annabeth, Percy, and Luke are from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Haley and Megan are two of my friends that I seem to like to kill a lot in this journal. Do I sense psychopathic tendencies in my future or am I just looking into too mucht?<p> 


End file.
